Promise Me
by alphabetgirl
Summary: “Promise me you will never change. Don’t be anyone your not. Be the real you and only the real you, the you that I love.”
1. The Transformation

**HI!!! this is my first fan fic! there's a little bit of unintended OOCnes... and it's supposed to be fluffy but wat do i know? im just an amature:) plz R&R!!**

**Stay Forever You**

CHAPTER ONE: THE TRANSFORMATION

Hinata's POV

I dusted purple eye shadow over my closed eye lids hoping that I would highlight my eyes as it said in the book I had read. Supposedly the powdered makeup was supposed to look "flattering" with the light lavender headband I wore loosely on my head and the beaded necklace that hung around my neck, the stainless steel cold against my warm neck. I shrugged in to my favourite beige jacket, covering the fitted t-shirt I wore underneath, promising myself that I would take it off as soon as I got to the academy and stood wearily in front of my full length mirror, studying my reflection.

As a stared at the face in the reflection of the glass I willed myself to believe it was me. I looked so much different from yesterday morning, my short blue-black hair was swept up into a messy bun held together with a silver pin and my face…… the purple eye shadow mixed with silver made my eyes look so… catching. I stood there, wondering if he was really worth changing myself, and after a good fifteen minutes I finally convinced myself that he was worth it- I had already done it and there was no going back.

All the way down the long flight of stairs of the Hyuuga Mansion I told myself over and over again that it would work and that I could do this. I stepped out into the cool autumn air and ran towards the academy, both nervous and excited about what my fellow shinobi would do when they got a good look at my new face.

When I arrived at the front doors of the ninja academy I gathered my courage at walked promptly to my class.

Kiba's POV

I walked into Master Iruka's classroom and took my seat beside one of my friends and took advantage of the time we had before class started by talking about the new jutsu we had been practicing yesterday. I was in mid-sentence when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hyuuga Hinata coming through the door of the class. I turned my head and was completely shocked when I got in full view of Hinata's face.

Her fair skin was now cloaked with makeup and her eyes looked more distinguished because of the shadow she wore on her lids. But what really surprised me was her outfit. She, for once, removed her beige jacket revealing a fitted, cotton t-shirt which showed off her petite figure and her hair was pulled up in to a bun showing off her flawless neck, which was decorated with a unique necklace. She looked utterly _gorgeous._

Hinata looked incredibly stunning, yet I liked her other look much, much better. Her outfit today didn't fit he personality and even though it made her look so much more beautiful than she already was… I didn't like it. It just wasn't… _her._ I really hoped that she would change back tomorrow.

Hinata's POV

Okay, this was it. The classroom door stood in front of me, and the entire class was just on the other side…_you can do this_ I told myself, _you are strong and he'll love your new look so much better than the other. I can do this, I CAN do this. _My hand gripped the door knob tightly and I twisted it just a bit. I calmed myself down and gathered every ounce of courage I could muster and turned the handle and pushed the door open.

I walked into the class, my eyes wandering the classroom looking at my classmates' expressions. At first no one really looked in my direction, which to me, was a good thing. So, glancing at my feet I tenderly removed my jacket feeling very exposed. _Don't you DARE blush Hinata, just don't, don't blush. _

Although I told myself not to blush, I felt blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassing myself even more. Still starring at my feet I intended walked quickly to my seat, but instead walked right in to Uzumaki Naruto.

I stared into his deep, blue eyes but quickly ducked my head back down trying to hide my blush. My knees suddenly felt unsteady and I suddenly felt a rush of emotion… longing, embarrassment, weariness, and… … and something close to love. The truth was, I had always loved Naruto. Ever since the first day at the academy and I got lost in his endless eyes… he was always so optimistic and cheerful even though no one would ever talk to him and he wasn't really the smartest in the class… but I knew he didn't have the same feelings for me and honestly, as much as I didn't want to believe it I didn't think anyone ever would.

I knew that Naruto didn't like me; he liked another girl- Haruno Sakura. Sakura was the same age as me but she was much more "developed" than I was, she had a curvier figure and was leaner and taller. Her pink hair was very long and framed her face better. Her style was bolder and she wore more fitting clothes. She also wore makeup, not a lot but it made her face look even more dazzling. It seemed that Naruto liked girls like Sakura so that was why I changed my entire look, in hope of making him like me. I had to work with what I owned so my outfit wasn't as good as hers but mine would do and I knew my personality would _never, ever_ be as outgoing as hers so I couldn't do anything about that.

"Uh… s-sorry, N-naruto-kun…" I said. I quickly walked around him and slumped into my seat. '_Great way to show him your new look…real smooth Hinata, real smooth,_' I scolded my self for not looking him in the eye, I was starring at my feet the pretty much entire time so he didn't get to see my face…

I rested my elbows on my desk and put my head in my hands, thinking. When I looked up saw I saw Inuzuka Kiba starring at me. I looked back in to his big brown eyes and couldn't help thinking that he had pretty eyes…

Kiba's POV

My eyes followed Hinata around the room as she half-walked, half-ran to her seat, practically running over Uzumaki Naruto in the process. After she sat in her seat a few desks away from mine, she put her elbows on top of your desk and dropped her head into her waiting palms. As she sat there, probably deep in thought, it took almost all my will power to resist the urge to go over to her and ask her what was wrong.

I was starring at Hinata, debating on whether or not to go over and talk to her when she unexpectedly lifted her head and her eyes met mine. Our eyes held each others' for… I don't actually know because I was lost in her pupil-less lavender eyes. As my eyes gazed into hers I wondered if she was feeling what I was- love. Or at least something close to it.

She looked away and the gaze that felt like an eternity now felt like just seconds, which I now realized is what it was: just seconds. But in those just few seconds, it felt as though so much had happened… and I found myself wondering about what it would be like to hold her in my arms, bury my face in her hair taking in her still-unknown scent. I unwillingly shook the welcomed thought from my head. I didn't want to leave my vision but I knew I had to, Master Iruka had just walked into the classroom and had begun today's lesson.

Hinata's POV

The lesson today was just review… boring. Nothing really happened, and Naruto didn't say anything to me all class, but the other girls in class took my new look well. I got many compliments, obviously making me blush. _'Well there is always tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll get Naruto to see my face.' _I told myself, convinced that if he didn't say something in the next few days, then I would confront him. _Tomorrow._

FIN.

Will Naruto fall for Hinata? Or will Kiba confess his love? What will Hinata's decision be?

**Please review!! My fist Fanfic… **


	2. Confessions and Realizations

**Stay Forever You**

CHAPTER TWO: CONFESSIONS AND REALIZATIONS

Hinata's POV

I woke up groggily to the sound of my alarm clock and forced myself to get out of bed, but stopped myself when I realized what I promised myself I would do today: today was the day I would reveal my true feelings for Naruto… groaning, I heaved myself out of my queen sized bed, slipped on my warm and fuzzy pink slippers and dragged myself to the bathroom to shower.

Steam filled the room as I stepped out of the shower. I towelled myself dry and covered my body with my Hyuuga robe. I walked over to the sink and waited for the steam to disappear from the mirror. Once the steam cleared my eyes were met by my reflection's, I sighed at the sight I saw.

My hair was a mess and I had faint, dark circles under my eyes. I had barely any sleep the previous night. I had been both nervous and anxious about today, and the little sleep I did get were filled with dreams of Naruto rejecting me…

'_No,' _I told myself, _'I can't think that way: I'll jinx it.'_

I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Then I put on the outfit I had picked out yesterday: a denim skirt that ended a few inches above my knee, with a white, short-sleeved blouse. I topped it off with a long necklace with pretty oval shaped pendant with the Hyuuga symbol engraved on it. Now for the hard part.

I decided to do my hair first; I left it down and clipped my bangs to the side with a glittering, silver butterfly clip. With hair done, the only thing left to do is my makeup. Today I was going to try and tackle eyeliner… I attempted it last night and it came out OKAY… not the best but not the worst. I grabbed the sharpened eyeliner pencil and pulled it across the bottom of my right eye, then did the same on the left, it came out a tiny bit shaky but overall I was pleased with my work. I swiped mascara onto my lashes and decorated my lids with silver shadow. As I found out yesterday, I was unable tolerate lip gloss or lip stick, I smeared Chap Stick over my pink lips in a dull line.

Acting as I did yesterday morning, I stood in front the full length mirror that was mounted on the wall beside my walk-in closet, and considered my reflection. Then, pleased with what I saw, grabbed my digital watch and walked out of the room, turning of the light and closing the door behind me.

At the bottom of the stairs I clasped my watch onto my left wrist and checked the time: 7:51am- class started at 8:00am only nine minutes to get to the academy on time. _'WHAT!? How did it get so late!?' _Not wanting to lose any more time than I already had, I just guessed that I took to long in the shower, or trying to get my mascara and eyeliner just right- it really didn't matter that much- and rushed out the door and sprinted towards the academy.

I arrived at my desk at the academy just as Master Iruka walked in, meaning that I had lost the time before class to talk to Naruto… perfect. Today's lesson, unlike yesterdays, was a lot of hard work.

We worked on Tai Jutsu, meaning that we were outside, all day, in the scorching hot sun, throwing kunai and shuriken and wooden posts, working on hand to hand combat and of course: running… lots and lots of running, and push ups and sit ups and stupid running…I hated it. I even tripped once- how embarrassing- and when I got up my pale, lavender eyes met a pair of big, dark brown eyes- Kiba's. His eyes filled with an unknown emotion but I sort of looked like kindness or… maybe sorrow, but I could definitely tell he was trying not to laugh. And of course I started to blush uncontrollably, but I continued to run, even though I was running on absolutely no energy.

But then finally, class ended and I left the academy sticky and sweaty. I desperately wanted to get home, but not before I did what I said I would do. I nervously searched the crowd of students for that one blonde head, but couldn't find him, so, unable to find what I was in search for I headed back home, greatly wanting to take a shower.

Kiba's POV (earlier that day)

When I arrived at class Hinata wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I sat at my desk and stoked Akamaru's fur absentmindedly. My eyes were apparently locked on the door way because as soon as I saw Hinata as soon as she walked in.

I sighed in disappointment. She wasn't wearing her beige sweater nor was her face bare of cosmetics, she hadn't changed back… but she wasn't wearing lipstick or gloss, so maybe that was a good thing.

I watched her all throughout today's training lesson while we trained our Tai Jutsu, looking for differences in her personality, and tried so hard to laugh when she accidently tripped while we were running. Even though it was amusing when she fell I felt sorry for her because I knew it was embarrassing for her and it probably didn't help that she blushes so easily. As she got up again my eyes caught hers and my legs turned to jelly and I almost tripped as well… I hated how she could seduce me so easily- she wasn't even trying, or even doing much for that matter.

At the end of class we were all very tired and dying to get home. Akamaru jumped up into my arms as we headed home.

It was just me and my canine companion at home tonight, my parents were out and my older sister Hana was on a mission, meaning that I would have to prepare my own dinner. I decided that I would get Akamaru's dinner first. I poured dry dog food into his red food dish and re-filled his water bowl with fresh, cold water. As I put the blue-coloured bowl down, Akamaru ran over from where I put him and thirstily lapped up the cool, refreshing water. I watched him drink and eat happily and thought about how easy his life was. He was one lucky dog.

Akamaru's POV

Woof woof woof! Food! Water! Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! YUM! Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woooooooooooooooooooooooooof!!!!!

Kiba's POV

After a good half an hour I stepped out of the shower and dried myself of with a towel and I slipped into some clean clothes. Afterwards I was faced with the challenge of figuring out what I could get for dinner. I couldn't cook much so I was thinking of making instant ramen… but in the end I decided to go to out to get ramen.

I took Akamaru with me and he was now sitting on the top of my head. I was walking along the street and was headed toward Ichiraku's. I turned a corner and saw a blonde head walk into the popular ramen shop. _'Great, today of all days… Naruto has to come today, when I want to go. Why? What have I done to displease anyone? Oh well, he's not going to ruin my evening.' _I walked confidently into the shop right past Naruto pretending that I didn't even see him, and ordered one regular ramen.

I had just gotten my dinner and had begun to eat. I slurped the delicious noodles and felt its warmth spread out through my body. I continued to eat until I finished and when I did I found that I was still hungry so I ordered a miso ramen and finished that. Afterwards, I felt very bloated and happily left the ramen bar and headed back home with Akamaru barking cheerily behind me.

Hinata's POV

After a long, relaxing one hour shower, I dried my body with a fluffy cotton towel and put on a simple white skirt and a cream coloured tank top that had detailed butterfly design stitched on in deep purple. I told my father that I was going out for dinner and that he didn't have to wait up for me, it was cool outside so I used the weather as an excuse to wear my cozy beige hoodie. _(^_^yay!)_ I opened the back door and started to walk to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, where I knew Naruto would be. If he wasn't there I would go to his house.

When I arrived at Ichiraku's, I peeked in through the exposed entrance and saw the familiar orange jump suit I had been searching for all day. But, then suddenly, I had that nervous feeling again like someone was starring right into my very soul and could sense what I was feeling. It was the feeling I always got around Naruto- the one that sometimes made me faint, the cursed one that I hated. I know I should have expected it to come, but even so, my insides still felt queasy and I still felt dizzy.

I tried to straighten myself up… and failed. So, knowing I could do nothing to defeat the disgusting emotion I currently felt, I made my way over to the empty seat by Naruto's left and slumped into the welcoming chair.

Ayame came and asked which type of ramen I would like today, but I told her that I would just have water. I didn't know what to do next… _'do I make small talk or what?! Oh, why'd I want to do this in the first place?' _"Naruto," I heard myself say, but I could barely hear myself so I tried again.

"N-narrut-to I n-need to s-say something to you," the Uzumaki looked up from his bowl and waited for me to say something, I took a deep breath and blurted out, "NARUTOUZUMAKI, ILOVEYOU!" I shut my eyes tight because I couldn't meet his eyes and I knew I was on the verge of either crying or fainting… which ever came first, and waited for his response. I waited for what seemed like an eternity of nervousness when he finally said………

"Oh, wow Hinata…I'm sorry but I don't really like you that way… at all. I like Sakura-chan… but I would like it if we were just friends," He said with a 'sad smile.'

"Um…O-Ok-k-kay, s-s-s-s-so-sorry." My voice was barely over a whisper. I tried to hold back my tears for as long as possible, I turned away as quickly as I could and ran out of the shop, having absolutely no idea of where I was headed because I was blinded by my own tears, which were flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks.

I walked down the dirt road, not really going anywhere…just wandering, starring at my down feet think about what a fool I had made of myself and why I even thought he would like me in the first place. I kicked the dirt in frustration with my shoe sending dust into the air, when I bumped into a… something, a something that was muscular and smelt good. I looked up to see what it was and saw a blushing Kiba.

Kiba's POV

I walked home thinking of nothing in particular, starring up at the starry night sky when I walked into a girl with blue-black hair. I was about to tell her to watch where she was going when she looked up and I saw who it was.

Hinata looked up at me and I looked down at her and I thought I might swoon- she was so beautiful. I took in her face: her distinct lavender eyes, her gorgeous, flawless skin, her cute button nose and her lovely pink lips. I unwillingly resisted the urge to close the few centimetres between our lips, and then I noticed her cheeks where stained with tears. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing out here this late?" I asked. She hiccupped before replying.

"Oh, um... n-nothing, j-just walking h-h-home," She hiccupped.

"What's wrong? You look..." I stopped, thinking of just the right word, not wanting to upset her even further, "you look sad." She paused; she was obviously debating on whether or not to tell me what was upsetting her. After a few moments she broke down.

"I finally did it, Kiba! I told him. I told Naruto what I felt towards him and he rejected me! I don't even know why I told him… why would anyone like me. I'm so _plain._" She sobbed, probably thankful that I didn't turn away from her. And suddenly I lost control and the words flowed out of my mouth.

"Hinata Hyuuga," I said shaking my head, "you will never, _ever_, be plain. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, and I don't know why you would ever hide your natural, flawless beauty with all that makeup, I like you just the way you are: shyness and all. You think that no one will ever like you when you are completely wrong. Hinata…" I broke off wondering what the hell I was doing, but then I decided that I would go ahead and say it. I had already come this far. "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't change yourself for someone who doesn't appreciate your true beauty, or your personality. Stay _you. _Forever. Don't ever change, please for me, because I love you Hinata- just the way you are." And with that I slowly bent down, giving her time to pull away, and kissed her, but just lightly.

Hinata's POV

His eyes bored into mine. I wanted to turn a way but I couldn't: I was mesmerized. I just couldn't believe it… he _loved _me. Inuzuka Kiba, loved _me. _And then, he bent down slowly and, he kissed me.

At first I didn't do anything. I didn't pull away but I didn't kiss him back, but after a nanosecond, I felt something I had never experienced before. A tingling feeling rushed through me and my heart stared to race. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, my arms wrapped around him broad shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me in closer. The kiss was still light, but it wasn't enough. I felt a white-hot desire for him, and I got that queasy feeling I got with Naruto- only stronger. I wanted more. I wanted him to kiss me harder.

He must have been psychic because he deepened our embrace. My legs were knocked out from under me and I toppled the ground, taking Kiba with me and we fell onto the dirt road and we moved to a grassy hillside. His body covered mine but didn't squish me. His lips left mine and I pulled them back in protest, but he was stronger than me so they went to my ear. He bit it lightly which, my heart skipped a beat, before he whispered seductively, "Do you love me too?" I was to stunned answer so I nodded meekly. I realized then and there that Naruto had never been the one I truly loved- Kiba had.

He trailed butterfly kisses down my jaw line before going back to my lips. My heart stopped… and then restarted.

We stayed like that for who knows how long before he broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eye, "Hinata, I love you with all my heart. I know I'm only twelve but I do. And I hope you love me too, just like you said. If you do will you promise me something?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Promise me you will never change. Don't be anyone your not. Be the real you and only the real you, the you that I love." His lips came down on my forehead, then moved to my nose, my cheek, jaw, collarbone then back to my lips where they stayed for a while.

FINALE FIN.

**TADA! My first completed fanfic!! I had so much fun writing it, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!! New fanfic ideas are always welcome.**

**Great thanks to my amazing friends Jessie, Vanessa, MyAn, and Trace for their support and ideas. Jessie for telling me about Fanfiction and for answering my Naruto related questions, Vanessa for taking the time to read and edit my story, MyAn for helping me overcome my case of writer's block, and Trace for answering all of my questions about fanfiction. Thank you all for your love and care and being my friends. ****I dedicate my first story to you- my amazing, loving, caring friends.**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- at all. I just own this stories plot)


End file.
